


Les débris de verre

by LunaQueen



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Hurt/Comfort, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Protective Tony Stark
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24097060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen
Summary: (OS) IronFrost. Loki s'est coupé la main sur des débris de verre. Mais Tony est là pour panser ses plaies. Toutes ses plaies.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Les débris de verre

— Tu resteras ici, que ça te plaise ou non ! tonna son frère, de sa voix forte et sèche, qui retentit contre les murs de la Tour, et ceux de son crâne.

Loki n'eut pas le temps de répondre, car déjà Thor claquait la porte derrière lui, faisant trembler les murs. Un cadre se décrocha et se brisa sur le sol. Le dieu serra les dents et les poings, refoula les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux tout en détournant le menton pour cacher la rougeur qui envahissait son visage. Chaque fois, la colère grondait en lui, mais, plus que tout, c'était l'humiliation qui prenait toute la place, gonflait et irradiait sous sa peau, semblable à un poison qui rongeait peu à peu les dernières barrières de sa raison. L'humiliation d'être encore traité comme un enfant, comme un être inférieur, comme un fardeau plutôt que comme son frère. Ce qu'il avait été. Ce qu'il avait cru être. Ce qu'il n'était plus.

La respiration haletante, il marcha à grandes enjambées et se baissa pour ramasser les débris de verre qui jonchaient maintenant le sol. L'esprit bouillonnant, il ne prêta aucune attention à ses mains nues, saisissant les morceaux tranchants, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux s'enfonce dans sa chair. Un filet de sang s'échappa aussitôt de la plaie, coula le long de son poignet et tomba en gouttelettes à ses pieds. Loki resta à fixer ce spectacle, hébété, les lèvres entrouvertes, incapable de bouger. Même sa respiration s'était tue. Il n'y avait plus que son cœur qui battait la chamade contre ses tempes et dans ses oreilles. Bruit assourdissant, nausée naissante, larmes brûlantes. Elles roulèrent en silence sur ses joues pâles, abîmant ses pommettes, traçant un sillon brillant au milieu de son teint terne.

Il n'entendit pas l'exclamation étouffée derrière lui, les pas précipités qui se rapprochaient, le juron marmonné, son prénom murmuré. Il n'entendait rien d'autre que son cœur pulser, et son sang couler, et ses larmes brûler. Il ne revint à lui que lorsque la main de Tony Stark se posa dans le creux de son coude. Il tourna la tête vers lui, cherchant son regard, qu'il trouva doux, inquiet. Entièrement dirigé sur lui. Sans cesser de le toucher, Tony se pencha pour attraper la boîte de mouchoirs posée sur la table, en sortit trois ou quatre à la fois et les appliqua sur la paume du dieu. Le blanc devint rouge presque immédiatement. Loki ne sentait pas le picotement remonter dans son avant-bras, ni même l'engourdissement au bout de ses doigts. Juste la chaleur de la main de Tony à l'intérieur de son coude. Tout le reste de son corps était froid. Si froid. Mais son coude était tiède.

— Le cadre..., bafouilla-t-il.

— Je m'en fiche du cadre, Loki. Tu saignes.

— Je voulais ramasser...

— Jarvis va s'en occuper, d'accord ?

Il attendit patiemment que le dieu le regarde et hoche la tête avant de poursuivre.

— Lève-toi et viens avec moi.

— Je suis désolé.

— Tais-toi si c'est pour dire des bêtises pareilles.

Il y avait quelque chose avec ce mortel. Quelque chose que Loki ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer. Son ton était sec, exactement comme celui de Thor, pourtant sa voix était si douce, si agréable, moelleuse dans ses oreilles, comme un oreiller en plumes. Un peu plus tard, quand Tony aurait enfin réussi à l'amener dans la cuisine et qu'il lui ferait un bandage digne de ce nom, Loki comprendrait ce que cet homme de fer avait de si particulier.

Il était attentionné avec lui. Attentionné sans rien espérer en retour, sans rien attendre, pas même un merci, pas même un sourire.

Aussi, une fois le pansement noué autour de sa main, Loki retint celle de Tony et pressa ses doigts dans les siens.

L'humiliation avait été remplacée par des yeux foncés. Et un soleil tout chaud sous la peau de son ventre.


End file.
